User talk:Ixbran
Welcome Hi, welcome to Marvel vs. Capcom Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the File:Trish MvsC3-FTW.PNG page. If you need help, and there are no local admins here, you may want to visit the forums on the Community Central Wiki. You can also check our Staff blog to keep up-to-date with the latest news and events around Wikia. Happy editing, Sannse (help forum | blog) Admin Hello Ixbran, my name is Nic and I'm a member of the Wikia Gaming Team. I noticed that this Wiki is currently without an admin and I noticed that you were the most active editor on here. I was wondering if you would be interestd in being promoted to be an administrator on here. Let me know if this is something that you'd be interested in. Also, if you noticed I tweaked the main page a litle bit to help you guys out here. - Wagnike2 16:06, July 30, 2010 (UTC) I hate how there is no one on this Wiki it's so stupid. —MAREXL 23:15, August 11, 2010 (UTC) Searously, you want to make me an Admin?! for the Marvel vs Capcom Wiki?! O - O wow ... it would be an Honor, yes please i accept. i will do my best to live up to your standerds. and yes by all means, if you think something needs adjusting or tweeking be my guest. the more help the better.Ixbran 23:45, August 11, 2010 (UTC) After mutch thought i have desided to change my mind and decline. i am sorry but i do not think i can handle an entire wiki by my self. i update this wiki out of a desire to help others, not to run the site it self. i am sorry, i just dont think i can do itIxbran 01:23, August 12, 2010 (UTC) Aww you declined. Do you know which user was copying things from the Street Fighter Wiki and not referencing us? —MAREXL 01:46, August 12, 2010 (UTC) I am sorry i do not. i have only been working on the articals for the new marvel vs Capcom 3 characters. i only touched the older articals to update their profile pictures. i dont touch information on a character page unless it is blank.Ixbran 01:50, August 12, 2010 (UTC) Aww okay. I wonder when That guy will come back I made Infoboxes for the characters wanna see them? Click here. And I thank you for the pictures. Now I won't have to do so much lol. —MAREXL 01:55, August 12, 2010 (UTC)i re ally like those, like ALOT! i would also suggest you include a Voice Actor section. English VA for both the marvel and capcom characters, and then a Japanese voice ator slot for the capcom characters, sise its been confermed that the marvel characters will not be having japanese VAs in Marvel vs Capcom 3. now will these be placed on All the character slots? including those from past games? stupid quiestion i know, just wanting to make sure Ixbran 02:00, August 12, 2010 (UTC) Yeah I'll try and do that! —MAREXL 02:02, August 12, 2010 (UTC) Now how do they look? —MAREXL 02:07, August 12, 2010 (UTC) That is perfect!thop ugh i am not the Admin of the wiki, i do feel like it is my responsibility to say Lets Get Those Templates Up There Ya'll! X 3 Lets Get'er Done!Ixbran 02:11, August 12, 2010 (UTC) i just rememberd something ... i dont know how to ut up templates@ @ - @ Ixbran 02:42, August 12, 2010 (UTC) Yeah I don't remember how to either :/ —MAREXL 04:59, August 12, 2010 (UTC) at least they look nice, and who knows, maybe someone who dose know how to set them up will come and put em up for us.Ixbran 05:35, August 12, 2010 (UTC) I hope so and thanks :) —MAREXL 05:48, August 12, 2010 (UTC) news??? Ummm i've taken noticed that there are no news and i recently made a blog post about the recent additions to the character roster so maybe you can use that as a new piece of news on the news board. hi please remove Magneto's DLC costume in the ancient warrior costume art because Magneto is officially the Character with no DLC Costume